Prisé
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Link s'arrête à l'auberge pour la nuit, il est fatigué et souhaite juste savourer ce jus de fruit dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement, il ne passait pas inaperçu, et se récoltait son lot de drague agaçante à chaque fois. Ce soir là ne fit donc pas exception...


Hellooow~

Ce court texte est une petite idée assez rapide que j'ai eu en délirant avec une amie comme quoi tout le monde veut se taper Link. (Remember dans skyward sword comment Ghirahim était malaisant à apparaitre derrière lui pour lécher son oreille...) Alors j'ai tapé quelques lignes et j'ai bien corrigé quand je me suis enfin décidée à poster~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ° v°)/

* * *

Link était au comptoir de l'auberge où il s'était arrêté pour la nuit. Il se craqua la nuque et étira son dos en se cambrant un peu, poussant un soupir de bien-être en fermant les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sourit en voyant que le barman lui avait servi le verre de jus de fruit qu'il avait commandé. Il en rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines ! L'eau était très bien pour s'hydrater, et il était heureux d'en avoir pendant qu'il parcourait Hyrule, mais un bon jus bien frais était un luxe qui était particulièrement séduisant.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui, presque lourdement, alors il tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était. Un homme, dans la trentaine, qui lui souriait en examinant son visage. L'élu soupira discrètement, sachant parfaitement à quel genre de personne il avait à faire. Il commençait à être habitué, mais ça l'agaçait horriblement.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? C'est triste ! Bois donc avec moi, c'est déjà mieux.

Il entre-choqua doucement son verre contre celui du garçon, et vit par le fait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. L'homme fit la moue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh, juste ça ? Aller, une bière ? Je te la paye si tu veux.

Link secoua la tête en levant la main, déclinant poliment l'offre avant de prendre son verre et de boire en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des doigts toucher l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles et sursauta en s'écartant un peu, dévisageant l'homme qui leva les mains en signe de défense. Il avait un air innocent sur le visage, et ça le répugnait.

\- Pardon, j'étais juste surpris que tu es les oreilles percées. Tu es quelqu'un de coquet. Ce genre de chose t'intéresse, donc ?

La question n'était même pas dissimulée, manquant cruellement de discrétion. Link, agacé, poussa un profond soupir, ne le cachant pas cette fois ci. L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation, et cela soulagea le guerrier qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Malheureusement, ce dragueur casse-pied n'en avait pas encore fini avec ses futiles tentatives.

\- Tu n'es pas du coin, pas vrai ? Dit-moi, tu viens d'où ?

Il continua de regarder son jus de fruit, buvant une gorgée de temps à autre. Il ne pouvait même pas se poser tranquillement pour apprécier le goût, focalisé sur sa patience qu'il voulait conserver. À son grand damne, cela ne découragea pas son assaillant.

\- Je viens du village d'Elimith ! Tu dois connaître, si t'es un voyageur ! Oh, peut-être que tu viens d'un endroit pas loin ! On aurait pu se rencontrer plus tôt, c'est presque surprenant que je t'ai loupé...

Link prit son mal en patience, espérant sincèrement qu'il le lâche avant que son poing ne parte. Aussi adorable et pacifiste qu'il puisse être, ce genre de comportement lui était insupportable.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, dit donc, pourtant je suis certain que tu as une voix très agréable...

Il commença à se craquer la nuque en penchant la tête de droite à gauche, puis se redressa en replaçant en haut. Il avait retiré son armure pour être plus à l'aise, alors sa nuque et ses trapèzes étaient exposés. Sur l'instant, il se dit qu'il était stupide, sachant parfaitement que les abrutis en manque d'affection prenait ça comme un signal. Il savait que son apparence fine et, il l'avoue, un peu androgyne, séduisaient beaucoup de gens malgré lui. Il aurait dû garder son armure, ça lui donnait plus de prestance, et le rendait plus intimidant.

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, un sourire répugnant aux lèvres. Link le fusilla du regard, raide de dégoût. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le repousser sans douceur cette fois ci, il le découvrit surprit en fixant son épaule. Ah c'est vrai, ce fameux détail. Eh bien peut-être que ça allait enfin calmer ses ardeurs. Une large main griffue et rouge se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme, le faisant sursauter. L'élu de la déesse sourit légèrement avec une satisfaction sadique. Si ça, ça ne le calmait pas, c'est que ce type était assurément suicidaire.

Sidon se tenait droit, faisant pression de toute sa hauteur, et fixait le dragueur en baissant les yeux. Son regard était acéré, laissant un sentiment de danger envahir le trentenaire mal à l'aise. Link n'avait pas besoin que son amant vienne sur ses grands chevaux le sauver, mais ça l'amusait de le voir faire. Également, il l'avouait cela aussi, il trouvait ça terriblement séduisant.

\- Un soucie ? demanda Sidon, son ton et son sourire amical ne s'alliant pas du tout à son regard acide.

\- Euh... Non..., bredouilla l'homme en lâchant l'épaule de Link.

Ce dernier en profita pour remettre correctement sa blouse bleu, dissimulant la cicatrice de morsure qu'il avait à la jonction de son cou et son épaule. La marque de possession n'était pas discrète, et le jeune homme n'avait aucune honte à la montrer, surtout si le Zora était dans le coin. Cela causait de l'émoi, de la gêne, de la stupeur, parfois du dégoût, ou de l'incompréhension ; il trouvait ça amusant.

L'homme prit son propre verre et partit, laissant sa place à Sidon. Ce dernier détendit son expression en s'asseyant, couvant son compagnon d'un doux regard. Link le lui rendit, un sourire l'accompagnant. Un petit flottement prit place, et le barman dû se racler la gorge pour savoir ce que son nouveau client, peu commun par ailleurs, voulait. Le prince cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, réfléchissant une seconde, avant de regarder le verre de son voisin.

\- Je voudrais la même chose, ça semble délicieux !

\- Entendu.

Le barman s'éloigna, laissant les tourtereaux se regarder à nouveau. Link pouffa, amoureusement, et son amant fut attendri de l'entendre. Le Zora se laissa aller à un geste d'affection en allant caresser la main du blond du bout de ses doigts.

\- Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à sortir des couloirs, ils sont bas de plafond ! Quant aux portes, je ne t'en parle même pas ! Ahah !

Link haussa les épaules avec un air désolée, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres. Le verre de Sidon fut servi, alors ce dernier le prit pour en prendre une gorgée et découvrir un nouveau goût. Son amant s'amusa de son émerveillement, et profita de sa soirée avec lui. Après tout, ils avaient encore un long voyage devant eux.


End file.
